I'd Protect You From Anything, Flea
by Midnight-Waterlily33
Summary: Shizuo should have known that things should be changing by now. He should control that clumsy mouth of his. But Shizuo's poor word choices aren't the only thing wrong here... Really fluffy, established relationship Shizaya. Don't like, please don't read! :) Sorry for the super lame title also!


**A** **silly, fluffy, hurt/comfort type of one-shot. Shizuo's POV, Izaya having an emotional breakdown. A product of my boredom and insomnia, along with an obsession with sappy breakdown fics lately. I fucking love the sappy fluff.**

** Warning : R_eally_ OOC Izaya coming. (Which at the moment is my favorite kind of Izaya because I'm in this emotional, sappy, girly mood.) But he's cute! This isn't a bad type warning ;D**

**Oh, and this was written at like 3 AM and not proofread very well. So sorry! **

** If anyone who reads this writes this kind of stuff, and you want me to read some of your stories, let me know in reviews! :) I am on a sap binge and will read everything!**

** Onward! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The kid in the movie finished explaining about how she got her two extra months, but in the end, his girlfriend died anyway. Talk about a shitty situation. Something strange happened inside my chest, and it took me a moment to realize I kind of felt sympathy for this poor imaginary guy. A little tug on my heartstrings made me a little sad and definitely sorry. But I mean, this was all fiction, and this guy didn't even really exist, so it was a fleeting emotion.

A sniffling sound beside me and a few poorly concealed sobs told me that the God of Humanity didn't feel the same way. How fucking hilarious!

"Flea?" I spoke to the fur-trimmed hood of my boyfriend's coat, since his back was to me. I made sure I let the amusement seep into my voice. This was too funny to be true. "Are you crying?"

"Do you have to ask?!" Izaya exclaimed, turning toward me, facing me in all his red and puffy glory. And this was the "god" of humanity?

I burst into laughter. Man, I wished I had a camera. Izaya only had about six phones… where was a camera phone when you needed it? Oh, the humiliation that could ensue. I cackled, turning to look around the room for something with recording capabilities, when Izaya's sobs became louder and he screamed,

"You stupid bastard! It isn't funny!" I saw him fall forward, burying his face into one of the throw pillows on the sofa and he cried hard.

"Come on, louse," I sighed. "It wasn't _that _sad."

His head turned just enough so he could speak clearly before pressing his face back into the pillow. "Well now I'm crying more because of you! How stupid and insensitive are you? Your boyfriend cries and you burst out laughing? Fucking great, Shizu-chan!"

I tensed. Oh, yeah. It wasn't like I'd forgotten, but I wasn't all that used to the boyfriend thing. Izaya and I established a relationship only a couple of weeks ago. I suppose now that we were… whatever, me finding his pain funny was _not_ a good trait.

Shit.

Now came another sensation I had been void of for a long time, up until now. The heavy weight of guilt settled on my chest.

"Shit, Izaya," I scooted toward him to lay a hand on his quivering back. My damn hand covered nearly half of it, he was so small. "I'm…I'm…" the words wouldn't find their way from my lips. "That was stupid of me. I shouldn't have done it."

Izaya murmured something completely unintelligible.

"Sit up, please," I said gently. "I can't understand you like that, Izaya."

Izaya sat up, and instantly, he was half sobbing, half yelling at me. "Now you call me by a decent name because you know I'm mad! You know what the last thing I want when I'm upset? For the first thing you say to me to get my attention to be 'Flea!'" He did a melodramatic imitation of my lower voice. "When am I going to stop being a flea and a louse in your eyes?! I thought becoming boyfriends would change things, but obviously…"

He was ranting. I had to stop him for a moment. I closed the distance between us and pressed a kiss to his lips, stilling them. He didn't kiss back at first, but when I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him onto my lap, that got a little spark out of him. It was momentary, and then he pulled away, ready to lecture me more.

"I'm sorry, Izaya," I breathed, cupping his wet cheek in my hand and catching some tears with my thumb.

It was safe to assume he forgave me because his scowl disappeared, followed by another floodgate of tears and he threw himself into my arms, burrowing into my chest. "You should be less insensitive."

"I know, I know," I whispered, rubbing his back up and down and threading my fingers through his feathery soft hair. "I'm sorry. It's alright. Shh, it's okay."

"You know, a few moments ago was when you should have gotten the first instinct to comfort me when I was upset. But your default is still stuck on "hate Izaya-kun," I guess."

"No, Fl- Izaya. I'm just taking some time getting used to this. I'm sorry."

What little progress he'd made on diminishing the tears was undone and he cried hard again. I tightened my hold on him as he moaned, "You almost called me 'Flea.' _Still! _I hate it Shizu, I hate it!"

Shit. How many ways can I mess up? "I'm sorry," I pleaded, kissing his head and hugging him tighter in attempt to show I didn't mean to. It became so automatic over the years, like breathing. Now I was learning to do it all over again.

Well, now was my chance to try all over again.

Pushing his bangs away from his forehead, I leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, as gently and tenderly as I could possibly manage and whispered, "I'm sorry, Iza-chan."

I didn't use this suffix with insult, and I made that clear. I used it in the way that long time lovers did to be cute. I even surprised myself at how lovingly my voice came out, purring the name like it was the most beautiful word in the world.

"I love you, Iza-chan. I'm not the best at showing it sometimes, but I love you more than anything, and you're wonderful."

I didn't think it possible, but he cried _harder. _I couldn't win. What the hell?

"That wasn't supposed to upset you more," I said matter-of-factly. "What can I do to make you stop crying?"

Izaya shook his head, looking up to me with watering eyes and trembling lips in a silent message of him just needing to cry it out for a second I guessed. Without another word, I wrapped him up tightly and he pressed his face into my sweater, shaking with sobs for a few minutes. I rocked him back and forth gently, kissing his head and rubbing his back, until at last he calmed down.

Though I was walking on glass it seemed, I asked anyway, "Izaya, what about that movie got you so worked up? I know it was sad, but…"

He swallowed hard and his voice was finally clearer. "I… I just thought about…about what I would possibly do if it…i-if it were you. Or me. Either way, I could never ever live without you, Shizu-chan." Ah, there was my silly pet name, being spoken with love instead of malice. "I would never be happy again apart from you!" The tears threatened again.

"But it's not me or you," I soothed, kissing his forehead again, and then stealing a quick kiss on his lips. "We're okay."

"But just what if…?"

"I'm an indestructible monster, remember?" I winked. "It will take more than cancer to take me down."

"But it could take me out in a second. The thought of leaving you behind…" Izaya panicked.

"Oh Izaya," I smiled. "You don't have to worry about that either. I'll protect you."

"From a sickness? I don't think it works like that, Shizu…" he started, and I shushed him with a kiss and another tight embrace that I hoped said "I'll never let you go."

"I would find away. I'll protect you from anything and everything."

"Really?" his ruby eyes shone with both hope and disbelief. I didn't know if I would ever dispel the latter, but I would always keep trying.

"Truly, my Iza-chan," I told him with a soft kiss.

"I love you, Shizuo," I heard him whisper, for the first time since we met, and he closed his eyes against my chest.

* * *

**Mmyeah. That's all. That was super sappy, I know. **

**Drop a review if you feel like it. :) I know I would like it. **

**Byeeeeee! 3 **


End file.
